Such a heat exchanger is generally known, but is known particularly from the Netherlands patent application number 1000706.
Such heat exchangers are usually applied for transfer of gases containing water vapour. The consequence hereof is that the heat content of the relevant gas flow is not only formed by that part of the thermal energy represented by the temperature differences times the heat capacity, but also by the melting and freezing heat of water, and also by the evaporation and condensation heat of water.
The first thermal content is also designated sensible heat and the second type, representing the phase change, is also referred to as latent heat. Both forms of energy together are also referred to as enthalpy.
The known heat et hanger is adapted to transfer the sensible heat.
In many fields of application, as a result of the conditions of use, condensation and freezing of water absorbed into the gas flow usually takes place in the cooling gas flow. The freezing results in blockage of the ducts, and thereby in the heat exchanger being unusable.
The effectiveness of the heat exchanger is moreover reduced because it is not possible as a result of temperature differences to transfer the latent heat resulting from condensation and freezing to the heated gas flow. The second law of thermodynamics does after all state that it is only possible to allow thermal energy to pass from a mass with a higher temperature to a mass with a lower temperature.